


A Break from Court

by orphan_account



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is so bad lmao please read it ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David leaves court early to relieve his stress; and also to relieve the growing discomfort in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break from Court

David sat daintily on his bedsheets, carefully undoing buckle after buckle of his jacket. The sun, which was filtered by the drawn blinds of his bedroom, shone off the marble floors and still slightly illuminated the room. A long and harsh day of combat had left his body feeling heavy, and he so desperately ached for a rest; and he would rest on the spot if not for the growing problem he was facing. He looked down at his pants and the growing erection that slightly tented them. From the tips of his ears to his cheeks he shone bright red, flustered by the fact that he, the Marquis of Athlum, had to leave his court to jerk himself off.

He wasn’t sure what had even got him hard in the first place; but his cock swelled uncomfortably in his pants. The friction that the tightness of the fabric was giving made him want to touch himself right there, but he steadied his hands and undid buckle after buckle, and peeled off his clothes slowly. The Marquis was typically a patient man, but after stripping down to just his pants he found himself struggling to find reason to undress himself entirely. 

David reached into his pants and brushed his fingers against himself. He shuddered at the cold touch of his bare fingers and audibly gasped. Wrapping his hand around his cock, he thumbed his head. Before he knew it, he was stroking himself faster, harder, and moaning out aloud. “Ah- ah gods,” he gasped. He shut his eyes tight and focused on making himself feel good, drowning out everything else. Drawing closer and closer to the edge, his gasps now hiccuping in his throat as he stroked himself.

A soft click sounded in his room, jerking him back into reality, and Rush stood before him. “Rush?” He yelped, alarmed and embarrassed. Rush stared back at him, eyes wide. The silence between the two men was tangible; until Rush finally spoke.

“Dave… gods, you’re so hot, Dave,” he said. He seemed surprised by his own words, and covered his face in embarrassment. David couldn't find his words, he stuttered and fumbled with what he wanted to say; even though he had no idea what to say at a time like this. He realised he was still exposed, and quickly moved to dress himself again.   
“Dave- Dave, can I… watch you?” Rush blurted out. The boy was bright red, but he couldn’t seem to break eye contact with David. It was obvious from where Dave stood that Rush was also aroused, and shakily he found his words.   
“Come here, Rush,” he said finally. Rush swayed towards him, almost floating in his movements. He sat on the bed next to David, and turned to him. Carefully he raised a hand, and then he pushed the Marquis down and climbed atop him. His breaths were heavy and he stared back at David, waiting for any command.   
Dave found himself reaching up to stroke Rush’s crotch. He traced his fingers over the hard outline of Rush’s erection and played with the zipper on his pants. Rush blinked and sat back, not to withdraw from David but to unzip his pants. He sloppily shoved them down a bit, and took out his throbbing erection. Dave panted and took out his own cock, which was still damp with precum. 

“R-Rush, sit down with me. Let’s… let’s do it together,” he breathed, spreading his legs apart so that Rush could sit between them.

Rush plopped himself down and gently bumped his forehead against David’s. Their hot breaths mingled as they each gathered their own courage. David’s hand was the first to wander; his soft and sweaty hands found their way around Rush’s erection. With his breath held, he pressed their cocks together and stroked them once, twice. Rush made a sound; a tiny catch in his voice that made David feel hotter. He stroked more; harder and faster each time. The heat from Rush’s cock made Dave all the more aroused. More precum dribbled down in between their erections, lubricating each stroke. David found himself letting out gentle moans; Rush’s name leaving his lips more and more until he couldn’t stop himself from moaning.

“Ah ~  Ah, Rush. Gods, you’re so big. I can hardly get my hands around both of us,” he gasped, letting his head fall onto Rush’s shoulder. The boy hiccuped, his breath hitching.

“Dave- Dave, I’m so close,” he gasped out. “K-Kiss me, Dave.”   
The Marquis raised his head and locked his lips with Rush’s. Rush tasted sweet, his lips soft and damp against David’s own cracked lips.   
Rush broke the kiss, and put his hands around David’s back. “God, I’m so- I’m so close Dave,” he moaned. David’s hands were wet with precum already, and he sped up his last few strokes, spilling his cum over their laps. Rush came almost immediately after, his hot load also spilling onto David’s hand. They both panted, coming forward to rest their foreheads against each other.   
Rush tilted his head, pulling the Marquis into another kiss. His spit was sweet as David tasted it in his mouth, and he tongued at Rush’s lips until the boy greeted him back with a french kiss. When they broke apart for air, shared spit strung them together. David was suddenly hit by the feeling of fatigue in his body, and so he flopped back onto his bed sheets. Rush laid down next to him, further away than he was before; to David, it seemed as though he was scared.

“Rush,” he began finally, after what seemed like an era of breathy silence. “Rush… you taste… sweet,” he commented.

Rush rolled over to look at Dave, flustered and shakily.    
“Dave, I shouldn’t have done what I just did,” he began, only to have David silence him with his finger on Rush’s lips. “No, I… I needed this, Rush. I needed you.”   
Rush squeezed his eyes shut, and his face twisted in dismay. He lay with his eyes closed for a while, his cheeks still flushed and his breaths slowing down.

“This feels like a dream,” he whispered. Dave reached out and took Rush’s hand in his own, squeezing it gently. The boys stared at each other for a long time; the love in Rush’s eyes gave it all away and David was sure his own gaze looked the same.

“Rush, let's do this again some time. Gods, Rush, let’s do this all the time. Though….” David trailed off, and smiled. “Take me to dinner first next time.”


End file.
